Sleep
by beajizz
Summary: She doesn't sleep as often as you do. Not that she needs it; her body hardly ever tires. There are rare times when her fatigue calls her to rest, but she only gives into it during daylight, when the hurtful rays of the sun are out. So naturally when you ask her to sleep with you as she's climbing through your window yet again, she looks inquisitive. - Bubbline/Sugarless Gum.


She doesn't sleep as often as you do. Not that she needs it; her body hardly ever tires. There are rare times when her fatigue calls her to rest, but she only gives into it during daylight, when the hurtful rays of the sun are out.

So naturally when you ask her to sleep with you as she's climbing through your window yet again, she looks inquisitive.

"_Sleep_… with you?" She smirks and you ignore her distastefulness, but can't help but smile at the curiosity in her tone. "Are you not in the mood to go out?" Still a little surprised at your request, she cocks her brow.

"I just thought we could have a night in tonight. Is that alright with you?" You've never asked her for something like this, thinking it's rather stupid to ask someone who is nocturnal to nestle into bed with you and sleep; nothing more, nothing less.

"No Bonnie, it's just," she hesitates and chuckles awkwardly, "I don't think I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You sit up and the blanket droops slightly, enough to reveal that you are, as usual, wearing her band shirt to bed.

She takes notice, still standing by the window, and smirks half-heartedly. It might be dark, but you can make out the light features on her face. There's a waver in her eyes as she stares at the floor, rocking on her heels. Moments of silence pass, but you patiently wait for her to explain what she means. You fiddle with the sheets and slow your breathing, afraid that if you make too much movement, you'll scare her off.

Then you realize: you **are** scared.

You're scared thinking that Marceline doesn't want to sleep with you, the kind of sleep you wanted for tonight anyway. You're scared thinking that maybe, she doesn't want to commit herself to you, and through such an emotional act at that. All the closeness and skin-to-skin contact might cross her as something that she's not ready for. Your throat tightens. She wants to be wild, live for the night, never wasting a moment of her immortal life while you want to tie her down, boringly crawl into bed with her and cuddle. The closest thing Marceline has done to show you her 'cuddling' side would be taking you to a rock concert, not holding you in bed, stroking your hair until your eyelids fall. Your palms begin sweating, clutching the sheets all too tightly.

_She doesn't feel the same._

Your heartbeat quickens.

_She doesn't feel the same._

Your heart stops when she finally speaks.

"Bonnie, are you okay? You're, uh, kind of sweating a bit." She walks over and, just when you think you can't possibly stiffen any further, you freeze at the contact of the back of her hand on your forehead. "Whoa! You're burning up!"

She delicately tilts your chin and looks into your fear-glazed eyes, her fiery red gaze searching for something. At this point, you forget the need to breathe and you think that this is what it feels like to be a vampire, like her. Finally, she smiles and it causes you to tune back into reality. The drumming of your heart fills your ears, ready to explode from all the stress, emotionally and physically.

"Yeah, I guess a night in will do you some good," she says quietly as she repositions the blanket over your body. She fluffs your pillow and pushes you lightly to have you rest against it.

"You don't have to stay, I understand. It was… foolish of me to ask in the first place." You try your best to steel your emotions, just until she leaves for the night.

"What makes you say that?" Her confusion had doubled this time around. She hovers above you, her fang catching a gleam of moonlight. She removes your tiara and sets it on the bedside table.

"It's alright Marceline, I get that a night in isn't exactly in your schedule."

"Bonnie, what are you talking about? I came here to see you, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice is sweeter than all the patrons in your kingdom combined and it makes your heart lurch.

"No really, Marceline," you try your best not to crack, "it was ridiculous of me to ask you of such a daunting request."

Her brows furrow together and her jaw tightens. "Daunting? What's so _daunting_ about asking me to sleep with you? Do you have fleas?"

You want to laugh, but can't bring yourself to it. "It's not very... 'Punk-rock'," is all you manage to mumble. "And your response wasn't all that welcoming of the idea either."

She tries her best to take this situation seriously, but as the edge of her lips quiver, you already know what's coming. She falls onto the bed, bursting into hysterical laughter and you scramble to cup her mouth closed with your clammy hands. Her fangs dig lightly into your palms as you do so but you would much rather deal with the small bite mark than have to explain what the vampire is doing on your bed at this hour. She quiets down and manages to speak.

"Oh, you are precious. '_Punk-rock.' Ha!_" She reaches up to pinch your cheek, and you try your best to feign anger and turn away from her touch.

She softens eventually, cupping your face to turn you towards her. "Bonnie, when I said 'I don't think I can,' I didn't mean that in some dumb, emotional way. I have no problem crawling into bed with you," she winks and you roll your eyes, knowing your cheeks deceive you as they flush at her notion, "I literally can't as in, well, I physically can't, I'm not tired at all."

You try to mask your disappointment.

"_But,_" she sits up, pressing her forehead against yours, her lips only an inch away, "I wouldn't mind being pressed up against _my_ princess under the sheets." She flicks her tongue out at you, forked and whiffing of fresh strawberries. Her hair spills and pools like ink in your lap.

It's been this way for months, shameless flirting and teasing. Flushed cheeks and quivering lips begging for the other pair. The underlying tension between the two of you goes unspoken, but is ever present. It warms the pit of your stomach and causes it to flutter, hoping that she feels the same.

"How distasteful," you whisper. You bring your hand up to meet with the side of her face, mirroring her. You're terrified, but you want this. You _need_ this. You need her, more than you'd like to admit. The past months you've spent with her have been the most exciting moments of your life, and you know all too well that it's her presence alone that makes you beam. No matter how many sleepless nights you sacrifice to spend time with her, no matter how many types of silence you two have shared, and not matter how many times she's crawled into your room to disrupt you without notice, you know you can't help but fall for the troublesome vampire.

You stare longingly into her eyes, hoping she understands what this means to you, before you start to close yours. "_'Your'_ princess?" You quote her using your free hands fingers, inching closer nonetheless.

She smirks once. _"Mine."_ She seals the deal.


End file.
